


INFINITE&FANFICS

by kjtsubakki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtsubakki/pseuds/kjtsubakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the maknae discovers the world of fanfics?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------<br/>I know I still have my toppdogg fic to update band it's under the works but this started with a friend of mine. We came up with the plot while waiting for the metro,</p>
<p>We have the main plot but you can give your suggetions/requests of pairings and/or situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sungjong still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; What his two hyungs were doing. "Dongwoo hyung and Howon hyung..." He muttered. "They- They were-" He could not bring himself to say out loud what his eyes had seen.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“It’s too late to worry about that now though.”  
“But still… Damn, it feels good, don’t stop.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it.”  
Sungjong’s curiosity grew when he heard his two hyung’s voices as he entered the apartment. He moved to the room he knew both of them shared but when he opened the door just a bit, all he saw was Hoya on top of Dongwoo. His cheeks flushed, noticing that they were kissing and he didn’t dare open the door anymore or make any sound. When the older boys parted lips and the youngest saw the look in their eyes, that’s when he, as quietly as possible, rushed out of there and to his own apartment. The maknae hid in his room, pulling the covers of his bed up to his head. The image and the sounds he had just witnessed plagued his mind and he found it hard to shake them off. Desperate, he resorted to his diary; perhaps it would make him feel better. But as he wrote on the pages Sunggyu came home and shouted for everyone to gather for dinner; He had brought chicken and Sungjong rushed at the mention of such, forgetting the notebook on top of his bed. The good food even made him forget the earlier events for a while.  
It was the maknae’s turn to do the dishes though, meaning he was held up in the kitchen. That’s when Sunggyu wandered into the room, the corner of his eye catching the diary on top of the bed. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it; he took a peek. But now he wishes he hadn’t.  
\-----"-----  
A week had passed and Sungjong had managed to act normal and pretend nothing had happened. He was now doing a quick search about the group, checking what people were saying about them. A few websites had a weird tag and he decided to click on one of the links, which led him to a fanfic. He couldn’t stop reading. What was it and how did people come up with this? When he finished he clicked on another one. And another one. The pairings were all different but it was without any doubt about the group he was a member of. This lasted for a few more weeks. Sungjong took pride in his acting skills as his member’s interactions made him think of the stories he read. But something wasn’t right. The stories weren’t enough anymore and he wanted more. That’s when it hit him; he could just create his own. He immediately observed his members closer, coming up with ideas of what to write.


	2. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mweheheheheheheh~ Your lazy author here!  
> As always, suggestions and critics are always welcome!  
> Hope you like it~  
> Small chapters so I can update faster~

He had been weird lately. What could possibly be going on on His mind? Woohyun couldn’t take it anymore, he was tired of seeing Sunggyu spacing out. He caught the leader alone one night, as expected, spacing out as it seemed he thought of something very intently. He called for him a few times but it was like talking to a wall so he resorted to pinching the other’s cheeks.  
“Yah what are you doing?!” Sunggyu whined as he swatted the attacker’s hands away.  
“Waking you up! I’ve been calling you for ages now but you seem to be in a trance or something.” He puffed his cheeks in an attempt at being cute.  
“Ah, sorry.. I was just thinking…”  
“I figured that much. What’s wrong hyung? You know you can talk to me.”  
“I’m not sure about this time… I probably shouldn’t…” He let out a sigh.  
“Come on, I’m your bestfriend, aren’t I? Plus, you know I can keep secrets! “  
“Yeah, I know you do…” He hummed in thought for a few moments before letting out another sigh. “You cannot share this with anyone else, alright?”  
“I promise hyung!”  
“Alright…” The leader then proceeded to explain how he’d accidentally seen Sungjong’s diary and how he had read it. He hadn’t meant to read it all but a few words caught his attention. He told Woohyun how the maknae had written about their rappers being involved with eachother and how he had been overthinking every action between the two as of lately. Woohyun’s eyes widened with each word, taking in all the information his leader was pouring onto him. “I don’t know what to do, Hyun.” The older admitted.  
“I… Well… I don’t really know either… Who would have thought they were actually together… I mean, they always joked about it but actually being together… Wow…” He shook his head as if that would make the mental images go away.  
“I know… I don’t know if I should confront them but that would be awkward and they would know I read Jong’s diary…”  
“That would probably a mess… Maybe you should try to ignore it?”  
“Maybe that would be the best but it’s been so hard. I keep noticing everything they do with eachother.”  
“Well, let’s try harder. As long as they don’t do it in public there shouldn’t be any problem, right?”  
“I guess so… Let’s do that then.”  
Like that both of them just ignored every annoying thought that came to their minds from watching the other two’s interactions. It was hard, everytime the rappers got closer to eachother the vocals would exchanged knowing and worried looks. Of course, Sungjong caught on to this. His ingenuous mind starting overthinking and he wondered if the two vocals of the group were like the rappers. It happened once, why not twice? The maknae’s mind was filled with possibilities and he resorted to online anonymous forums to ask what he should do. A lot of people thought gay people were wrong but there were even more people saying that he should support his hyungs if they are in love. Somehow Sungjong thought that was the right thing to do. He had seen it a lot by now. He had read a few fanfictions about them so he was more used to the idea of homosexuality between the group members. It was weird to think of but the stories did seem real as the members were all very close. One day he noticed something, though, one of the stories had a red ‘M’ on it. He clicked it, wondering what it was and that’s how Sungjong read his first smut fanfiction. This was not what he had expected and he was in shock. He immediately got out of the laptop and went to wash his face. He hadn’t noticed that Woohyun had entered the apartment at that time and seen him. The overly curious Woohyun took a peek at the laptop and his own eyes widened at the content. The members… Doing that? That was ridiculous! But then he remembered Dongwoo and Howon… He immediately called Sunggyu and asked to meet.

 

“What is it Hyun?” Sungygyu asked as he entered the younger’s room.  
“This!” The other replied, showing Gyu his laptop as he sat down. Sunggyu’s expression showed the same shock as Woohyun’s had. “I found this in Sungjong’s laptop. I researched a bit and there is a lot of this stuff around the internet. And he’s been reading it.”  
“I… Did the fans write this? How can they write stuff like this? So… Sexual…” Sunggyu frowned. “I don’t even know what to think…”  
“I think we should keep an eye on Dongwoo and Howon. What if these are actually true? I’m starting to think those two might actually be going at it…”  
“I don’t even want to think about it!” Sunggyu bit his lower lip, brows furrowed in thought. “Let’s make sure the others don’t find this though.”  
“Alright then.” Woohyun nodded in agreement before hesitantly speaking up. “H-Hyung?”  
“Hm? What’s wrong, Hyun?”  
“This is… Pretty hot, actually” Both boys’ cheeks darkened as the older nodded before shaking his head. “Don’t even think about it.”  
“Hyung, think about it. When will any of us have any opportunity to get laid? These writers might be on to something.”  
“Nam Woohyun, don’t let your mind get polluted. There shouldn’t be any of this between band members. Plus, we aren’t even gay, are we?”  
“I’m bi.” Sunggyu’s jaw dropped. It was the first time he had heard his bestfriend was bisexual. How could he have not known?  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“I thought it’d be weird and you would get away from me!”  
“Woohyun….” The younger looked up into his hyung’s eyes. “I’m bi too.”


	3. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super small chapter because I've been loaded with assignments *sobs*  
> Anyway, I still have more planned, don't worry, it's all in my head! I just need to find the time to write it out ;;  
> But I will do my best, promise!

He yawned. It had been a tiring day, full of practice schedules and he was spent. Sungyeol yawned again before letting his head fall on Myungsoo’s shoulder. “You’re heavy.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“You are, get off.”  
The taller spoke in a whiny voice. “Myungsoo~” The younger rolled his eyes and pulled on his friend’s ear, bringing him down. “You’re putting too much weight on my shoulder, I’m going to fall. Rest on my lap instead.” Sungyeol whined more as his ear was abused but still grinned as he snuggled up on the other’s lap. It wasn’t easy though, as they were currently in the car, waiting for Sungjong and the manager. “You are such a giant baby.”  
“Yeah, you tell me like, a thousand times per day.” He let out a chuckle as L pinched his cheek, pulling lightly on the skin. A few minutes passed as Myungsoo stared out the window, his fingers mindlessly playing with the mound of hair sleeping on his thighs. Or so he thought.  
“What are you thinking about, Myung?”  
“Hm?” He blinked as he shifted his gaze to the older. “Oh. Nothing much, just… Something I found in Jongie’s room.” He ended his answer with a nod.  
“In Jongie’s room?” Sungyeol gasped. “Has he been watching porn??”  
Myungsoo almost choked on his own saliva. “I- Kind of?”  
“Kind of?” The tall boy shifted on the other’s lap so he could have a better look at him. “How so, kind of?”  
“Well…” He stumbled over his thoughts. Should he tell Sungyeol? Hell yeah, he should, he’s his bestfriend. “Well, I found an open laptop on Jongie’s bed the other day and… Yeol… Do you think Woohyun hyung and Dongwoo hyung are dating?” Myungsoo averted his gaze while talking until he said the other’s name. He then looked right into Sungyeol’s eyes, searching for an answer as he just looked back at him with a shocked expression.  
“Woohyun and Dongwoo? Dating? Where did you get that idea?” The tallest bolted up, sitting up straight in his seat. “What did I miss??”  
“It was on his laptop… A whole text about Woohyun and Dongwoo… Together…”  
“Together?”  
Myungsoo nodded. “Together as in… Kissing and holding and…” He couldn’t continue his sentence as images ran through his head. The same images that ran through Sungyeol’s mind.  
“Heol! Really? That’s so… Who wrote that?”  
“I don’t know… I couldn’t really bring myself to read all that was written.” Myungsoo bit on his lower lip as Sungyeol hummed in thought.  
“I’m curious now… Just what has Jongie been reading….” He trailed off and shut his mouth as the object of their conversation got into the car with the manager, who took them home. But Sungyeol would definitely find out more; He wouldn’t let this issue rest, being the overly curious boy he was.


End file.
